Red Like Roses…? (or, Of Sisters and Symbolism)
by Alley Cat Sunflower
Summary: Jaune just wants to get Ruby a small, simple gift to convey his feelings. Unfortunately, he makes the mistake of going to Team RWBY for help, and gets thrown into a discussion about symbolism between a picky heiress, apathetic Faunus, and the overprotective older sister of his crush. I do not own RWBY or the cover art!


"So, you say you want to do something 'nice' for my sister?"

Yang glared at Jaune intimidatingly from behind her aviator sunglasses, plainly suspicious as to the intentions of her precious little sister's suitor. Jaune swallowed tensely, not having anticipated that asking Ruby's team for advice on how to woo their leader would prove so dangerous.

"W-well, yeah," stammered Jaune, blushing, as the three girls looked skeptical. "I mean, nothing weird or anything! Like… flowers, maybe…" Laughing nervously, Jaune attempted to back out of Team RWBY's room to find a way of demonstrating his feelings on his own, but Weiss darted in front of him suddenly and snapped the door shut before he could abscond.

Cracking her knuckles menacingly, Yang jumped down from her bunk, situated precariously on piles of books (somehow balanced on another bed). "Right. Flowers. Have you given any thought to the _kind _of flowers you want to give her?"

Suppressing more nervous giggles, Jaune did his best to look Yang in the eye. "I—I don't—" he stuttered, worried that at any moment her lavender eyes would burn red, and kept his hands behind his back lest he somehow accidentally come in contact with a single strand of her precious hair. After all, he'd heard awed whispers about how one poor boy had once had the audacity to try and touch her hair and had almost died from the wounds she gave him…

"Jaune?" asked Weiss impatiently, bringing him back from his fear.

"Ah! N-not really," confessed Jaune, trembling, and looking desperately to Blake to rescue him from her two terrifying teammates. Unfortunately, the Faunus only raised an eyebrow at him, looking up disinterestedly from her book as she sat on her bed.

"Are you brain-dead?" exclaimed Weiss, brandishing a finger at him. "Ruby _Rose_! Really, Yang, are you going to let him court your sister when he can't even think of her last name?"

Jaune sighed; now that she said it, it was obvious. "Of course," he muttered, happy that at least now his annoyance at himself could distract from being frightened of the girls of Team RWBY. "Thanks," he added, stumbling towards the door again, but again Weiss blocked his way.

"But are we really going to let him leave?" pressed the heiress, stamping her foot and looking indignantly at Yang; apparently, she was the leader whenever Ruby wasn't around, possibly by relation. "We don't even know what _kind _of roses he's going to get!"

"What _kind_?" echoed Jaune incredulously, backing up again and sitting down abruptly as he tripped over nothing. Glancing around at the haughty faces all around, he finally bowed his head, acknowledging their superiority of romantic knowledge. _I guess I'd better listen if I want to get out of this alive._

"I've heard a single rose of any color means 'I love you' if it's in full bloom," began Yang thoughtfully. "But that's moving just a little too fast, don't you think?" she added, narrowing her eyes.

"Also, you'd better not give her two roses," added Weiss, stepping forward imperiously and making Jaune flinch. "_That _means you're engaged," she continued, when Yang looked confused; Blake shook her head and immersed herself in her book again.

Evidently seething at the thought of Jaune married to her beloved younger sister, Yang growled a few curses under her breath before shaking her head and glancing down at Jaune again, lost in thought.

"If there are stem leaves, it's a symbol of hope," spoke up Blake, turning over a page in her novel. "You might want to make sure the florist includes those, since you seem a little… skeptical that Ruby will accept you."

"What makes you think that?" protested Jaune, but the girls didn't see fit to answer, as they were all involved in their own thoughts.

"Rosebuds represent the beauty of love and friendship, youth, and hope," chimed in Weiss. "That seems more like puppy love, though, and I'm sure _I _wouldn't want such an uncommitted gift."

There was a long silence, during which Jaune digested his opportunities. So far, the only thing he had to go on was that whatever roses he got should have leaves. _That's really impressive, _he thought ruefully. _A bouquet of leafy stems should do me nicely._

"Well, black roses are symbols of death, hatred, and farewell," sighed Blake eventually, when none of the other girls pitched in more, "and also rebirth. I don't think any of that really fits your situation, though—do you?"

"No!" exclaimed Jaune, aghast. "_Definitely_ not."

"White roses symbolize purity, humility, secrecy, and reverence," added Weiss dreamily. "White rosebuds are the essence of a heart that knows no love. Both perfectly represent everything I strive to embody."

"Give it a rest, O Flawless One," muttered Yang. "That sounds more like… an apology, or something. And you haven't been doing anything to Ruby that you should be _apologizing _for, have you, Jaune?" she added pointedly (Jaune trembled under her flammable gaze).

"Wh-what about red roses?" asked Jaune, preferring to dodge the uncomfortable subject of whether or not he had been doing anything apology-worthy (primarily because he was certain Yang would take issue with a few things he thought were fine, such as dreaming).

"Well, _burgundy_ roses mean beauty," sighed Blake thoughtfully. "That might be your best bet, actually, but… it is a little shallow, since I assume you like her for more than just her looks."

"And _red _roses mean true love, passion, and desire," continued Yang promptly. "But you're not thinking _that _much about her and her… beauty, are you?" she added suspiciously. "Honestly, are you?" she asked again, sounding more worried, when Jaune failed to offer a response, not knowing how to answer. Of course he didn't _mean _to think like that, but he couldn't exactly help it, could he? It was a crush! How was he supposed to curb his imagination at all times?

"Red roses mean different things if you have a bouquet full of them and one other color," suggested Blake mildly, as Yang and Jaune continued their immensely uncomfortable stare-down.

"Yeah," added Weiss, looking vaguely unsettled at the animosity hovering between Yang and Jaune (that is, animosity on Yang's end—tempered by Jaune's fright). "Red and white mean unity… but that seems more like you'd want to give them to your teammates after a good battle."

"Yeah, and red and yellow mean happiness or excitement," growled Yang, looking anything but happy or excited. "But you'd better not get too _excited_, if you catch my drift," she added threateningly, and Jaune flinched as she pounded one fist into another, figuring (terrified) that he would never be excited in any sense again, or at least, not while Yang was around.

"Orange or coral roses mean desire," contributed Blake calmly, and Jaune gave the cut-throat signal to try and tell her she _wasn't helping_, but to no avail: a few wisps of smoke curled off Yang's hair, and Jaune yelped, attempting to take cover under what must have been Weiss's bed (judging from the impeccably arranged blankets).

"Yellow roses," prompted Weiss hurriedly, looking apprehensive, to keep Yang from blowing up their dorm room, and Jaune let out his breath from under the bed in silent relief at the distraction. _Thank you, snow angel. You saved me!_

"Yeah, yeah," glowered Yang. "Joy, gladness, friendship, and _platonic _love." Giving Jaune a pointed look, she muttered, "Maybe you'd better get her those. At least those are safe."

Jaune swallowed dryly. "Yeah," he managed, crawling out into the open again at the girls' air of disapproval at his obvious cowardice.

"Blue roses symbolize mystery, or attaining the impossible," sighed Weiss, looking immensely relieved that the budding room-destroying conflict between Yang and Jaune was mostly over and that there was no longer a cowering rival leader under her bed. "But saying that achieveing a relationship is _impossible_ seems harsh, even for you."

"Hey!" protested Jaune weakly, but Yang interrupted.

"Lavender roses mean love at first sight, but you seemed a little… _preoccupied_ when we first met you to be paying attention to my sister," said Yang thoughtfully, chortling a little (apparently at the way past Jaune sprinted to the nearest trash can, which didn't make present Jaune feel any better).

"Yeah," mumbled Jaune, embarrassed at the memory.

"_Pink_ roses represent grace, gentility, and perfect happiness," continued Yang more calmly, after a long and awkward pause. "Neither of you are the most coordinated people, though, so I think we can rule those ones out too."

"Darker shades of pink are more like gratitude," added Blake, shutting her book gently. "I assume you'll be thankful if Ruby likes you too, but dedicating an entire bouquet of dark pink roses to that sentiment makes you seem… desperate."

"Lighter tints represent desire, passion, joy, youth, and energy," finished Weiss, but hastily added, "But we know Yang has a problem with all that, so I suppose… you're out of luck, with regards to roses."

Jaune sighed, hiding his head in his hands. Rosebud or blooming, red or white or yellow—whatever kind of rose he gave Ruby, it clearly wouldn't do. Heaving a deep sigh, and hauling himself to his still-unsteady feet, Jaune stumbled dejectedly to the door. He could have saved himself a lot of trauma, and time, by just attempting to think of a way to convey his feelings to Ruby on his own. Who knows? He might even have had some roses, or _something_, to show for it.

"Thanks for your… help, guys," he groaned, opening the door. "I'll just… get her some jewelry or something. Like her _first _name instead of her last." Sprinting down the hallway almost before he had completed the sentence, he pretended he didn't hear Weiss frantically call after him:

"But what _kind _of jewelry?!"

**((Wow, I've been prolific in the RWBY fanfiction area lately! I think I can safely say this is the last one for awhile, but who knows, I might prove myself a liar. Wouldn't be the first time.**

**Thanks to the website romancestuck's section on flower symbolism for the idea and the interpretations themselves! I noticed there were about fifteen different kinds of roses and got to thinking about Ruby… and her knight in shining armor, of course.))**


End file.
